bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Handy Dandy Notebook
The Handy Dandy Notebook (Super Duper Notebook in the UK Version or Useful Friendly Notepad in the Portugal version) is a small notebook used in almost every episode of Blue's Clues (mainly the ones where Blue's Clues is played) to write down the clues. Sidetable Drawer keeps it in her drawer when Steve and Joe aren't using it, and at the start of each episode they would go to her to retrieve it. The name "Handy Dandy Notebook" has been used to describe Steve's notebook (used since 1996 to 2002), and Joe's notebook (used from 2002 to 2007). Common traits that many different variants of the notebook share include a red spiral and yellow paper. The notebook has a crayon in the spiral that reflects whoever owns it. Steve's crayon has a green-striped wrap around it, and Joe's crayon has a square pattern wrap that changes color based on whatever shirt he wears in an episode. It also appears as the 1st clue in "Draw Along with Blue", "Blue's Big Musical Movie" and "Inventions". Versions Steve's Notebook Steve's notebook is square-shaped, has a green front and back cover with black lining, and depicts the Thinking Chair on the front. When Steve went to college, he started using the notebook to take notes during his classes. This notebook is perhaps the most recognizable, and also comes in different variants. *'Beginning of original use:' Snack Time *'End of original use:' Steve Goes to College Variants Birthday Notebook This variant has a yellow ribbon wrapped around it, making it resemble a birthday present. *'Used In:' Blue's Birthday Treasure Hunt Notebook This variant has a red treasure chest with gold lining on the front instead of the Thinking Chair. It also has a secret compartment on the back cover that holds a treasure hunt hint. *'Used In:' Blue's Big Treasure Hunt Nighttime Notebook When Steve goes outside at night, the notebook changes to reflect the time. It has a black front and back cover with yellow lining, a yellow moon and stars on the front, and a yellow-lined Thinking Chair. This only happens when Steve goes outside and finds the second clue, so when he finds the third clue in the living room, the notebook changes back. *'Used In:' Blue's Big Pajama Party Holiday Notebook This variant has a white front and back cover with gold snowflakes on both sides, and there is a yellow present with a green ribbon on the Thinking Chair. Also, when Steve shakes it, the notebook makes a jingling sound. *'Used In:' Blue's Big Holiday Nature Notebook This variant has front and back covers with wooden lining on the bottom and left and right sides, a brown spiral, dark beige paper, a crayon that looks like it was carved from a log of wood, and a front cover that depicts the Thinking Rock instead of the Thinking Chair. *'Used In:' Nature Joe's Notebook In Joe Gets a Clue, Blue gives Joe his own notebook to play Blue's Clues with. It's shaped like the Thinking Chair, and is thinner and taller than Steve's notebook. *'First Used: 'Joe Gets a Clue *'Last Used: Soccer Practice' Variants Bedtime Notebook This variant is the same shape as Joe's normal notebook, but is thicker and has a front and back cover made of the same material as a pillow. *'Used In: 'Bedtime Business Car Notebook This variant is also shaped like the Thinking Chair, but looks like a car instead of the Thinking Chair. * Used In: 'Blue's Big Car Trip Love Notebook This is the only variant of Joe's notebook that doesn't use the Thinking Chair shape. Instead the notebook is shaped like a heart, and the front and back covers are red with yellow lining. * '''Used In: 'Love Day Gold Notebook This variant comes in gold, and uses a slightly-different design of the Thinking Chair. * 'Used In: 'Meet Blue's Baby Brother! Trivia *Real notebooks designed to look like both Steve and Joe's Handy Dandy Notebook were sold as toys for kids. They are not sold at retail markets anymore, but now, they are sold online on a site called www.handydandynotebook.us, which has every single notebook used in the show, as well as their own designs. As of 2017, you can't buy them. *According to "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?" (or at least in that episode), the red spiral that holding the paper together is made of metal and therefore magnetic. *In a few episodes, there are variants that look exactly like the normal notebook, but it makes a certain sound when opened. **In "Blue's Big Costume Party", the notebook made a spooky laugh when opened. **In "Prehistoric Blue", it was called a "'''Dino-Notebook". It looks exactly like the normal notebook, but when opened, it roars like a dinosaur. *Kevin, the host of Blue's Clues in the UK, uses a notebook that looks exactly like Steve's and Joe's. * The Handy Dandy Notebook was a clue three times: once in Draw Along with Blue, once in Blue's Big Musical Movie, and once again in Inventions. ** Out of all three times, the Thinking Chair was included in the drawing design twice, in Blue's Big Musical Movie, and in Inventions. Also, Draw Along with Blue was the only time where Steve forgot that the Notebook was a clue. * As the series progressed, the holes on the original notebook gradually grew larger. In the middle of the third season, they reached their largest size. Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m57s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png KGrHqIOKp0E5_pRJc_BOdCEuLip_60_1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h59m57s11.png HandyDandyNotebook1996.JPG Handy_dandy_notebook_dream.jpg 4588100 l5.jpg 8848696580 cea7bfa0a7 b.jpg 8848076931 8d89f911c5 b.jpg 8848077101 bcebe2de9c b.jpg Crayon Wrapper Patterns Green stripe.png Red stripe.png Blue stripe.png Yellow_stripe.png Orange_stripe.png purple_stripe.png brown_stripe.png gray_stripe.png pink_stripe.png black_stripe.png white_stripe.png Category:Notebook Category:Objects Category:Clues Category:Books